DD: Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 2
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane begins building his fleet of experimental ships and Zake has some fun with a Fallen scouting party, however all the data including the Fallen and Nicolas's deals with them have been stolen, who is the Culprit?


**Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 2**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before (damn I hate disclaimers) **

**7:15pm; Aprilius One, High Supreme Commander Krane Yamato's Office **

Krane relaxed in his black leather computer chair where he continued to write and sign papers, the day had been dragging on with all the paper work needed in the new military operations of ZAFT when it comes to abandoned colonies which he was gathering around Meteor City. Krane sat back as he began pondering, a Deity Force had been detected near the PLANTs allowing Zake to take his new G.U.N.D.A.M Mobile Suite, and this also allowed the testing of the new Inca-Class Light Destroyer Prototype. The only thing that connected the Inca to the Nazca was the more compact design and that it could carry 6 Mobile Suites however the differences began from there.

The Prices needed to build them were at least half of what was needed for the Nazca-Class, it was slightly more compact than the Nazca-Class' heavily armoured frame and could launch Mobile Suites in quick succession, it was believed to be more faster and more agile than either the Eternal or Nazca-Classes. Expectations were high for the new Inca-Class even on the PLANTs, this was due to the fact that the newly produced Nazca-Class Destroyers would be equipped with the new Engines used in the Inca-Class as well as double armour and the new O.S. Computer Systems that allowed the use of less bridge members in the operation of the ship, in fact behind Gilbert's back Krane had already placed the new Nazcas into production even should the Inca fail.

Suddenly the phone rang and Krane picked it up before announcing "What!?"

"The Demonstration is beginning!" announced the voice of Yuri Amalfi, one of Krane's economic loyalists within ZAFT and the PLANTs.

* * *

**7:20pm; Inca-Class Light Destroyer, Bridge**

**"**My Lord, we have confirmation of a Fallen Scouting Party!" announced the Inca's Captain and Zake nodded with a dull look on his face "should we prepare the Cronos for launch!?"

"Indeed, I will be arriving at the hanger within moments, once I arrive prepare to launch the Cronos so that I can protect the ship!" announced Zake with a cruel smirk "it was Krane's team that made this possible, I'd prefer that we didn't let him down with a single act of incompetence!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced the Captain with a salute as the Supreme Commander floated to the lift and left towards the hanger.

* * *

**Moments later; outside the ship, open space**

"We're picking up a ZAFT Ship directly ahead, wait is that a new model, none of the scanners recognise it!!" announced a Fallen as he launched his SINN directly towards the ship, his mistake as a spinning spear flash right through his SINN but more importantly the cockpit area, after piercing right through what had been a SINN unit the drill like spear's point split into four Red and Blue Claws of a Mobile Armour that reminded everyone of the Aegis or rather at its size the much larger ZGMF-X11A Regenerate, the upper claws spun almost the entire of the body becoming legs before their eyes while the other claws moved up and became arms as the head of the mighty Cronos appeared from within its protective layer.

"Wha…What the hell, all units open fire!!" exclaimed the Scouting Commander who was piloting a Black SINN.

The Group of 3 remaining normal SINNs did as Commanded however the Cronos danced around the 'battlefield' like a skater as it dodged every shot directed at it, a Nazca-Class was arriving to aid the Fallen however it was obvious that even with their mother ship it would be difficult to defeat this new Mobile Hybrid, besides the Inca had moved to combat the Nazca while the Cronos began to take it's time defeating it's opponents.

"Sir, our shots, they're not connecting with the enemy unit or causing massive damage when they do!!" announced a Fallen clearly panicked by the turn of events.

"Fools, this Mobile Suite is mostly made up of Gundanium Alloy, covered with a VPS Armour!" laughed Zake as he used his Positron Shield on his right arm to block a shot from a SINN's DRAGOON.

"Commander, are you having difficulty, shall we come to aid you!?" questioned the captain of the Inca, supposedly the field test with the Inca had gone as planned, it had been swift enough to dodge beams of energy from a Nazca's cannons while its New CIWS System easily sniped down all incoming missiles.

"Sorry, I'm just having…" started Zake as he laughed at the enemy Commander when two wrist launcher cables had pulled the Command SINN towards him where he activated the same arm's beam claw and skewered the Commander "…hahaha…a little fun!!"

"Commander!" gasped one of the three remaining who fled it terror, Zake simply aimed one of the Cronos' Beam Rifles and fired, the shot went through the Mobile Suite's back before it exploded.

"You won't escape!" laughed Zake as he slashed another of the SINNs in two; finally he used his 'Super Scylla 2' to completely destroy the remaining SINN who had launched all its remaining firepower, Zake almost felt sorry for the desperate pilot.

"Commander, you killed them all!!" announced the Captain of the Inca astounded.

"Humph, wasn't much in the way of sport, I'm returning!!" announced Zake however one thought went through his head: _'Damn it, Krane was right, these machines do take a lot out of the pilot especially if said pilot can bring the true potential of the unit out, either way it is apparent that Krane's basic Mobile Suite technology surpasses the Fallen however their too blind to see it, ah well, only five units were completed after all so we shouldn't brag about this success!!'_

"Commander, are you okay!?" questioned the Inca's Captain once again.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest once I get back, unlike Krane I'm not use to Mobile Suites of such power nor can I get use to the unit as fast as Krane can" scowled Zake, he hated to admit it…but Krane was better than him, but then again Krane was the original Perfect Coordinator and a carrier of Rau's Genes.

* * *

**7:50pm; Aprilius One, Krane's office**

Krane smirked at what his display had just shown, the Cronos was possibly the fastest of his Creations built on the research he and his science team into, an alloy called: Gundanium Alloy, it seemed that precious Gundanium Ore could only be mined off-world, in short: it is only located within Asteroid Mines. There were other Elements of course that had been revealed by space travel, most were highly reactive in their own way and therefore useful in missile based projectiles that unlike present missiles could cause massive damage to that which it impacts which could also include explosions maxed at 100 meters in all directions, the most notable feature was that it would not be considered weapons of mass destruction due to their short range, people were fools to derive range over power. Krane pressed keys on his phone before placing it to his ear, after a few moments a Secretary answered from the Chairman Aide's Office.

"This is ZAFT High Supreme Commander Krane Yamato, could I speak to the Chairman's aide for a moment!?" spoke Krane who half-questioned, half-commanded an answer.

"Why…ye…yes, give me a moment!" announced the Secretary startled for a moment before the phone made a click as Krane was cut off.

A moment or so passed before Nicholas answered "Hello, Supreme Commander Krane Yamato…I…"

"Cut the Pleasantries Nicolas, I want to know the reaction taken on by Gilbert, what is it that he thought of the Inca!?" questioned Krane quickly and bluntly.

"He…he thought that it has amazing potential as well as some new and more powerful projectiles compared to the Nazca…he is willing to begin mass production…" breathed Nicolas heavily as he hoped not to insult the Commander, Krane was still furious over Canard's escape.

"Excellent, I knew that it was a good idea to keep you around, keep up the good work!" smiled Krane before he cut the line, once the phone was silenced he couldn't help but break down laughing.

* * *

**8:00pm; Aprilius One, Nicolas Johnston's office**

'_Shit, that was close'_ breathed Nicholas as he looked at the data he had in his history which showed as an error, the Destiny data was missing, the stolen Apocalypse data was also stolen from the database and soon he also noticed that all past links to Fallen Angels stolen designs and equipment…were inevitably also missing, he decided to manually look for the file and typed in a password to learn what had occurred before freezing at what the computer said: **download and deletion at 7:00pm**.

"No, it can't be! No!!" gasped Nicholas who was now sweating.

'_The one who has that data has complete control over everything we have taken for our own from the Fallen Angels, it also proves my desires and of the alliance I have with the Deity Commander: Christopher Green!' _panicked Nicholas mentally _'either way, if that gets to Krane then I'm in dead trouble!!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One, Krane's office**

"Did you get the information that I needed!?" questioned Krane as he watched Zake's brother Jake almost skip up to his desk.

"Yes, here, it has everything!" smiled Jake as he threw the disk which Krane caught "I copied everything from Nickolas' file however I didn't have time to cover it all up, all the Fallen's stolen data and weapons designs are noted on that disk, also the transfer of supplies to a Deity Commander by the name of Christopher Green!!"

"I see, well it looks like me and Nickolas are going to have a long conversation with each other when the new day dawns!" announced Krane with a smirk and Shane appeared from the shadows before sitting on a sofa in the office, besides, it was about time Krane got some answers on possible competition.

**Note: Also, forgive me for not mentioning but the Supreme Commanders' piloting suites are like armour (the 4 Holy Swords Piloting suites) with their derived colors, e.g. Krane - Black, Shane - Red, Asuzur - Purple, Zake - Dark Blue and Jake - Light Blue**


End file.
